


Absolution

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gabi in hell, We went there, fun times, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Lucifer stabs Uriel.Lucifer stabs Uriel.Lucifer stabs Uriel.Mom doesn’t stop him.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from the Chloe in the hospital thing where Luci went to hell and mom followed and you know we had to put Gabi in that situation because holy crap yes.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Gabi watched as Amenadiel stubbornly refused to move.

“I’m gonna go see what’s taking them so long.” She whispered, leaving.

She ran down to where Lucifer was supposed to be, and heard panicked voices when she entered the room.

She saw Lucifer, dead, in a hospital bed, and… “Mom?”

Linda and Maze turned to her when she spoke, and one look at the panic on the demon’s face told her everything.

“He’s trapped.”

It wasn’t a question.

They nodded in affirmation anyways.

She moved to his side, grabbing one of his hands, and ignoring the cold emptiness in his eyes.

Gabi closed her eyes and sighed, knowing what had to be done.

“I’m going in.”

Maze’s gaze shot up to meet hers, and the demon scowled.   
“Absolutely not, your mother already went in, I’m not willing to risk you.”   
Gabi cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well too damn bad. My brother is trapped in his own personal hell, and you and I both know that Mom isn’t exactly the best at being a good mother. I’m going in there, with or without your help.”   
She grabbed the paddles from Linda’s hands and held them to her chest.

Then, she pushed the buttons.

~*~

Gabi gasped as she stood, surrounded by ash.

She shivered in the somehow chilling heat. She also took a moment to process her words, then shrugged, figuring that if any place could mix hot and cold and have them still be separate, it would be Hell.

She looked around her, at the grey walls and chain locked doors, until she found one that was slightly opened, with what looked like lights from Luci’s living room shining through.

Gabi pursed her lips, pushing her way through.

~*~

Lucifer stabs Uriel.

Lucifer stabs Uriel.

Lucifer stabs Uriel.

Mom doesn’t stop him.

~*~

“Luci.”

Gabi’s voice is wrecked, as he plunges the blade into his brother’s stomach.

“Gabi?” Their mother asks, finally turning away from the sight.

“Mom, go to the elevator and get out of here. Help Amenadiel.”

She drags her mother away, pushing her toward the elevator.

Her eyes stay on her brothers.

“Lucifer.”

He stabs Uriel.

“Lucifer, he’s not real.”

“He’s standing right in front of me, Gabi, I’m killing him.”

“No.”

Gabi grabs Lucifer’s arm before he can stab their brother again.

She pulls the blade from his hand.

“I killed him.”

She holds Lucifer’s eye contact, and without looking plunges the blade into Uriel’s chest.

Lucifer watches as a single tear rolls down his sister’s left cheek.

In an instant, Lucifer is snapped out of it as he pulls her into a hug.

Gabi drops the blade, collapsing into his arms as tears stream down her face.

“We need to go.” Lucifer speaks.

“Don’t abandon me.” Uriel replies. “Not again.”

Gabi’s whole body flinches as Lucifer pulls her away from the illusion, toward the elevator.

~*~

She gasps, back to life, and suddenly they have bigger problems than her guilt.

edn

 


End file.
